


In the Waiting

by Engineer104



Series: Fluff(?)cember Power Hour (or Month) [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, In the Time Skip, Letters, ah yes in which i forget the "fluff" in "Fluffcember", probably anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104
Summary: Mercedes writes a letter she never plans to send, to a man who may or may not be dead.For Fluffcember Day 24: "Diary/Letters"
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/Dedue Molinaro
Series: Fluff(?)cember Power Hour (or Month) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	In the Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> i guess the "fluff" in Fluffcember is hypothetical...

When her father complained about the paper she wasted writing letters, Mercedes ignored him. 

In fact, she wrote more. 

He could afford it, she reasoned, and it was one of the few true acts of defiance she could bring herself to make. Aside, she had no wish to please a man who would begrudge her writing to her friends in wartime. 

Or _trying_ to write to them, with Fhirdiad barricaded and so many of her old classmates fighting against those who controlled it, with whom her father tried to court favor. 

Annette and Ashe were the easiest, the most reliable, even if it was months between missives. 

Some letters she didn’t try sending at all, because she knew their recipients weren’t available to receive them. 

Poor burdened Dimitri, poor vanished Dedue, her own brother whose whereabouts filtered to her through rumors of a fearsome enemy cavalier wielding a scythe oozing darkness. 

_Dear Dedue,_ she wrote once, after another attempt by her father to wed her into a minor noble house flaunting their closeness to Lady Cornelia, _I confess to fearing you ~~dead~~ gone more and more these days, not because I have heard it so but because you were always so steady and there in my time of need at the Officers’ Academy. I have always prided myself on how my friends and classmates could rely on me with their woes and aches, but the truth is I may have used you for mine. _

_You see, my father discovered my letters to you, the ones I couldn’t bear to send for fear you would never receive them, and he is now convinced that I have a man of Duscur for a lover. Even now he is trying to forbid me from writing to him (or you) again, though the evidence that I never have is right before his eyes! But my, is it so terrible to him? He fears that I’ve ruined myself, but that is all the better if it stops him from pursuing other prospects._

_And for this I must apologize, Dedue, for using you in such a fashion when I barely know where you are, or how you would think. The goddess deplores lying but she forgives it as an act of self-preservation so for her I feel little shame, but what of you with your gods? Would you have allowed this ruse of me?_

_Would that it needn’t be a ruse at all! But of course for now that is not possible._

_I pray every morning and evening that your gods deliver you safely to the Millennium Festival. No matter your feelings or mine, I long to see you well along with all our classmates, even Dimitri, rest his soul._

_Love,  
Mercedes_


End file.
